criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When Push Comes to Shove
When Push Comes to Shove is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-third case in Rusthollow and the eighty-seventh case overall. It takes place in Cobalt Mines appearing as the third case in the district. Plot After being hired to oversee Roberto Vaughn's party, Faith Parks and the player stood near the pool and witnessed a young woman falling out of a window. Melissa confirmed that the woman was pushed due to bruising on her torso along with proving that the killer ate caviar. The pair then identified the victim as Roberto's niece Flora Vaughn and flagged Roberto, Judge Price's nephew Darren Price and the victim's sister Fiona Vaughn. While the pair were reviewing the facts of the case, Fiona interrupted them and gave them the keys to Roberto's study. After searching Roberto's study, they found reason to suspect billionaire Christopher Goodman and district attorney Laura Spear before hearing that Darren had gotten drunk at the party and was vandalising the house. Eventually, the killer was revealed as Darren Price. When the pair confronted the Judge's nephew, he denied involvement before finally confessing when faced with the evidence. He explained that Flora was his best friend and that she was planning to leave Rusthollow and flee to the Australian city of Berrini. Determined to not allow her to leave, he anonymously threatened her with death in hopes she would stay. When that failed, Darren confronted her in her bedroom and pleaded with her not to leave him. She refused and angered Darren, resulting in him pushing her out of the window. In court, due to Judge Price's involvement with the case, Martha Murdoch presided over the trial and sentenced Darren to 20 years in prison. In the aftermath of the trial, Jayden asked for the player's help in finding his wedding ring. After searching through Roberto's study, where Jayden lost the ring, they found a wedding ring in a paper pile. Jayden confirmed that it was his and thanked the player for assisting him. Meanwhile, a panicked Irene told Faith and the player that she had just received a threat from "The Angel of Justice". She explained that she was in the mansion garden when she found threatening messages in her bag. Panicking, she tore them up and threw them away. Faith and the player then rushed to the mansion garden to find the threats in order to protect Irene. After piecing the letters back together, it revealed an ominous message talking about Irene's secret. The team then asked what the serial killer was talking about and Irene insisted she had no idea. The duo then spoke to Jackson Sharp and asked him to investigate the threats. Finally, Sean interrupted the player and Faith, telling them that the serial killer's supporters had grouped up outside Ironlock prison and were planning on massacring all the prisoners. Summary Victim *'Flora Vaughn' (pushed out of a mansion window) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Darren Price' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect drinks sangria. *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect drinks sangria. *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair. *The suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect drinks sangria. *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect drinks sangria. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect drinks sangria. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair. *The suspect wears fur. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats caviar. *The killer drinks sangria. *The killer reads Hearsay Weekly. *The killer has blonde hair. *The killer wears fur. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mansion Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ice Bucket, Hairclip) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Window Shard) *Analyze Window Shard. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sangria) *Examine Hairclip. (Result: Name; Victim Identified; New Suspect: Roberto Vaughn) *Inform Roberto of his niece's death. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Bedroom) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Locked Diary, Broken Object) *Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Oliver Price) *Question Oliver about his friendship with the victim. *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Hand Mirror; New Suspect: Fiona Vaughn) *Inform Fiona of her sister's death. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Study. (Clues: Drinks Globe, Desk, Torn Paper) *Examine Drinks Globe. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Christopher Goodman) *Question Christopher about the murder. (Attribute: Christopher eats caviar) *Examine Desk. (Result: Document; New Suspect: Laura Spear) *Quiz Laura about her meetings with Roberto. (Attribute: Laura drinks sangria) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Cut Out Letters) *Analyze Cut Out Letters. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Hearsay Weekly; New Crime Scene: Poolside Chairs) *Investigate Poolside Chairs. (Clues: Party Equipment, Purse) *Examine Party Equipment. (Result: Folded Paper) *Confront Roberto about kicking Flora out. (Attribute: Roberto eats caviar, drinks sangria and reads Hearsay Weekly) *Examine Purse. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Threatening Photo) *Ask Fiona about Flora stealing her money. (Attribute: Fiona eats caviar, drinks sangria and reads Hearsay Weekly) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Darren from vandalising the house. (Attribute: Darren eats caviar, drinks sangria and reads Hearsay Weekly; New Crime Scene: Bookcase) *Investigate Bookcase. (Clues: Torn Picture, Laura's Handbag) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Scandalous Picture) *Confront Christopher about pressuring Flora. (Attribute: Christopher drinks sangria) *Examine Laura's Handbag. (Result: Personal Planner) *Question Laura about wanting Flora to work for her. (Attribute: Laura eats caviar) *Investigate Bedroom. (Clues: Caviar Spoon, Bag) *Examine Caviar Spoon. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Examine Bag. (Result: Magazine) *Analyze Magazine. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Judge, Jury and Executioner (3/6). (1 star) Judge, Jury and Executioner (3/6) *Ask Jayden what's wrong. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Study. (Clue: Paper Pile) *Examine Paper Pile. (Result: Wedding Ring) *Ask Irene why she's panicked. *Investigate Mansion Garden. (Clue: Fruit Bowl) *Examine Fruit Bowl. (Result: Torn Letters) *Examine Torn Letters. (Result: Ominous Threats; New Quasi-Suspect: Jackson Sharp) *Ask Jackson to investigate the threats. (Reward: Burger) *Hear the news from Sean Bailey. (Reward: Gun Ammunition) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Cobalt Mines